The Roommate TRADUCTION
by FIKLANY5
Summary: Quand le propriétaire du loft de Kurt et Rachel augmente le loyer, Rachel décide de leur trouver un nouveau colocataire. Arrive donc Blaine Anderson, il est arrogant, brusque et incroyablement sexy. Est-ce que ce nouveau bad boy sera le pire cauchemar de Kurt ou est-ce que ses rêves deviendrons réels? Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décider de traduire (avec l'accord de l'auteur bien sur) la fanfiction **The Roommate.**

**Auteur: **TheCoolestGirlwrites

Rated _**M**_: Langage et smutt à partir du chapitre 8

Cette histoire ne m'appartient donc pas, tous comme Glee...

Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

><p>"Tu as fais quoi?" Je demanda à ma colocataire Rachel aussi calmement que je pus.<p>

"Je nous ai trouvé un autre colocataire". Elle répéta, plus doucement cette fois.

"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça Rachel? ''

"On a besoin d'aide avec le loyer Kurt."

"Je sais, mais demander à un parfait inconnue d'emménager avec nous ? Je n'ai même pas encore rencontrer ce gars".

"Il est charmant."

"Charmant? Il est charmant? Tu sais qui d'autre sont charmants Rachel?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Les tueurs en série Rachel!" Je cria.

"Ce n'est pas un tueur en série. J'ai demander."

"Tu...Je...Mon dieu Rachel je peux pas croire que tu as fais ça!"

"Ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu, lui et son groupe jouent au restaurant tout le temps!"

"Son groupe?"

"Oui, les Warblers."

"Le groupe qui fait les reprises de boys band ?"

Elle hocha de la tête.

"Oh Mon dieu! Donc c'est un tueur en série et un con!"

"Kurt! Soit gentil, il est dans le salon."

"Il est ici?"

''Bah oui , il a accepter d'emménager tout de suite"

"S'il te plais dis moi qu'au moins il a un travail propre." Je dis en me massant le front.

"Ouais, c'est un barman au Scandals."

"Ce bar miteux en bas de la ville ? "

"Oui"

"Tu ferait mieux d'espérer qu'il te tue la première ou je vais tellement te hanter!"

"Du calme Princesse, je vais tuer personne, honneur de scout".Il dit en entrant dans la cuisine."Oh,tu es un mec".

"Oui, je suis un mec, et toi ? Désolé je ne peut le dire avec tout cet eye-liner"

"Tu es fougueux. J'aime ça".

"Fantastique. Ma vie est maintenant complète." Je lui dit sarcastiquement .

Il me fit un clin d'œil, le connard m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Je suis sur qu'il a compris le sarcasme mais a décidé de se foutre de ma gueule en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Tu as intérêt à ne pas ramener de filles au hasard ici chaque nuit". Je dit le pointant du doigt.

"Désolé les minous c'est pas mon truc. Je suis un homme a bite!''.

Je cligna des yeux "Tu sais avoir une queue dans mon cul, mettre la mienne dans un autre mec. Oh! Ou être au milieu d'un Blaine sandwich, donc je t'explique , ma bite est dans le cul d'un mec pendant que la bite d'un autre gars est dans la mienne. C'est très amusant. Bien que des fois j'aime avoir deux queues dans mon derrière en même temps, tu as déjà essayer ça Princesse?"

"Tu est dégouttant" Je lui répondit clairement.

"Oh aller Princess ,enlève le bâton qui est dans ton cul et remplace la avec une queue. C'est beaucoup plus fun je t'assure".

"Rachel!"

"Oh il te taquines Kurt!"

"Tu as une idée tordu du mot charmant , tu le sais ça ?"Je lui demanda quand elle me suivi dans la chambre."Je veut qu'il sorte Rachel"

"Le truc est qu'on a déjà signer l'accord de colocataire, je ne peut pas légalement le virer dehors."

"Comment as-tu pu faire a sans me demander ?"

"Je suis désolée Kurt mais on avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un rapidement. Le propriétaire m'a dit qu'il allait augmenter le loyer et on y arrivait a peine avant."

"Il ne peut pas faire ça, il devait nous doit un papier écrit."

"Le truc est qu'il la fait mais je ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes donc j'ai essayer de trouver une solution."

"La prochaine fois parle en moi avant ce genre de choses ok ?"

"Ok. Je te le promet Kurt, Blaine n'est pas si mauvais garçon, il as juste agis comme un con. Je pense que tu le rend nerveux ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Chérie le seul truc pour lequel je suis nerveux c'est l'attende des résultats pour le SIDA."

"Au moins il est sexy" Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ne le laisse pas entendre ça. Je pense pas que son ego a besoin de ce boost."

"Juste, essaye de faire ds progrès avec lui ok ?"

"Moi ? Essaye de lui dire; c'est lui qui a commencer à me décrire ses saloperies."

"Je sais mais allez il ne peut pas être aussi pire que quand Santana habitait ici."

"Tu veux parier?"

"Juste laisse lui sa chance ok ?C'est important pour moi." Elle implora.

"C'est bon. Je comprend pourquoi, mais je lui donne une chance uniquement pour toi."

"Merci"

Pas longtemps après ma discussion avec Rachel j'ai été dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner, la dernière fois que Rachel a cuisiner, elle a pratiquement brûler l'appartement et je serais prêt à parier que le nouveau gars ne cuisine pas donc je me suis dis que sois je le ferais ou on mourra tous de faim. Je me suis pencher pour attraper quelques ustensiles dans le frigo quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. Je ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mes fesses.

"Humm...Princesse tu as un joli cul. Je parierai qu'il serai magnifique avec ma bite enfoncé au plus profond de toi."Blaine chuchota à mon oreille quand il me remonta dans une position debout.

Je laissa tomber la nourriture que je tenais, me moquant franchement d'où cela avait atterrit et retira ses mains de moi.

"Rachel ! Je vais cher Adam!" Je cria.

"Qui est Adam?" Blaine demanda.

"Mon petit ami" Je lui répondit. Une expression indéchiffrable se posa sur son visage, était-ce le choc que quelqu'un pourrait vouloir de moi? Connard.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre. Bon Noël à tous!

Sarah333: Je crois que tout le monde aime Badboy!Blaine. Personnellement c'est mon préféré ;)

LePinguAmoureux: Le langage restera à peu près le même mais c'est vrai que ce chapitre était un peu (ok beaucoup) grossier. Je pense publier 1 fois par semaine, même si les chapitres sont assez court.

AnnaKlaineuse: Tout le monde aime BadBoy!Blaine ^^

Licorne-Klaine: Désolée il n'y auras pas de BottomBlaine...ou peut-être... J'ai toujours détesté la conjugaison, et le grammaire aussi, et tout en faite! Désolée pour ça ^^.

Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

><p>''Hey bébé.''<p>

''Salut chéri.''

''Tu as l'air énervé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'' Il me demanda en frottant mon bras.

''Rachel a inviter un connard à emménager avec nous. ''

''Un nouveau petit ami ?''

''Non, un parfait étranger .''

'' Wow ''

''C'est tellement un connard.''

''Ça craint bébé, mais tu peux toujours venir ici pour t'éloigner de lui.''

''Hummm... Merci pour ça.'' Je souris en l'embrassant.

Il posa sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et m'approcha encore plus près de lui en approfondissant le baiser. Je sens sa langue lécher mes lèvres à la recherche de la permission d'entrer dans ma bouche. Je sais que si je lui accorde et qu'on est seuls dans son appartement il pensera que je suis prêt pour plus et quand je devrai le repousser il sera déçu, donc je garde mes lèvres fermées fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et me laisse partir.

''Alors, est-ce qu'on devrait commander quelque chose ?'' Il demanda, encore un fois prétendant que la situation n'est pas inconfortable.

''Bien sure. Chinois ?''

''Je pensais plutôt à une pizza''

''Ugh non, Je suis pas d'humeur pour de la nourriture grasse ce soir.''

''Sushi ?''

''Oh, Oui sil-te-plait.''

Il sourit a mon enthousiasme.

''Je pense que tu devrais passer la nuit ici Kurt'' Adam me dit quand nous attendions notre nourriture.

''Je n'ai pas pyjama''. Je lui dis. J'ai passé la nuit ici avant mais, pour la consternation d'Adam j'ai toujours porter mon pyjama. Je ne voulais qu'il pense que je le provoquait cependant donc j'essaye de dormir chez lui un peu plus souvent.

''Bah... Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais oublier le pyjama et dormir dans mon lit avec moi.''

''Adam, on a déjà parler de ça, tu sais que je suis pas prêt pour...Pour ça.''

''On est ensemble depuis six mois Kurt.''

''Je sais''. Je lui répondit.

Lui et moi regardons l'un l'autre.

''Je croit que je devrai rentrer chez moi ''

'' Oh allez Kurt, ne soit pas énervé ''

''Je suis pas énervé mais je pense que ce serai mieux si je rentrer jute à la maison'

''Bon ok. Je t'aime Kurt.'' Il me dit.

Est-ce que je peut prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu ? Non, j'ai déjà fait ça la dernière fois. Je lui donne un faible sourire et l'embrassa gentillement.

''Ok''

''Bonne nuit Adam''.

* * *

><p>''Déjà de retour Princesse ?'' Blaine m'aceuillit quand j'entra dans le loft.'' Oh et regarder ce boitage inexistant. Est ce que tu es au dessus Princesse ? Putain j'aurai parier que tu étais en dessous.''<p>

''Vas te faire foutre Blaine.''

'' Seulement si je peut être au dessus Princesse. En plus, tu devras durer plus longtemps qu'avec ton mec. Sérieusement, tu es parti seulement une heure. Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? Tu as penser à moi et tu as spermer trop vite ?''

''Si tu m'appelle Princesse encore une fois dieu je te promet je t'arrache la queue''

Il cligna des yeux.

''Si tu veux toucher ma bite tu as juste à demander Sexy''

''je suis tellement pas d'humeur pour tes conneries maintenant. Je suis fatiguée et je veux juste de la paix et du silence.''

''Ton petit ami ne t'as pas nourri ?''

''On a commander mais je suis parti avant que ça arrive''

Blaine haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

''J'ai fait trop de spaghettis, il en reste dans le frigo si tu veux''

''Tu cuisines ?'' Je demanda surprit

''Je suis un homme de beaucoup de talents Pri... Sexy''

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça après tout.

''Je vais prendre une douche, rejoint moi quand tu veux Sexy.

Je retire ça, c'est un connard.

Après que je fini de manger, je me brossa les dents et grimpa dans mon lit pour lire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'entendis Rachel s'assoupir et commencer à ronfler dans sa chambre et un drôle de bruit venant de la chambre de Blaine...Qu'est ce que... Putain de merde ! Il se masturbe et je réalise quand je l'entendis gémir que ça ressemble beaucoup à _Kurt._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3! Vu que c'est Noël, j'en poste un aujourd'hui. Le prochain sera surement le 30 ou le 1.

AnnaKlaineuse: Ok pour Adam mais choisi le pire des pays du monde. Jusqu'ici je me suis contentée de traduire mot par mot mais c'est vrai que vu le langage je vais surement apaiser un peu tout ça.. Sans trop en enlever quand même .

Désolée pour les fautes

* * *

><p>La matinée suivante, je jure de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai entendu ou les effets que ça a eut sur moi, qui, heureusement sont partit dés que j'ai fermer les yeux et que je me suis rappeler de la robe du lycée à Rachel. Je regarda mon réveil et je sais que Rachel est déjà partit vu que ses cours commencent plus tôt que les miens. Je pensais que Baine était encore dans sa chambre mais bien sur ce connard ne fait jamais ce que je veux et non seulement il était debout mais il est dans la cuisine, portant son boxer...et seulement son boxer. J'avala ma salive.<p>

''Bonjours Sexy''

''Salut Blaine''

''Bien dormi ?''

''J'ai bien dormi et toi ?''

''Hmmm... J'ai bien dormi, je dors toujours bien après un orgasme, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

''Est-ce que tu penses avant de parler ?''

''Tout le temps ''

''Et malgré ça tu dis toujours les trucs que tu dis''

''Apparemment''

''Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui reste de mes céréales ?'' Je demanda en pointant son bol.

Il s'exclafa ''C'est le reste des céréales. Je sais pas à qui ça appartient putain''

''Peu importe. Je prendrai un muffin au café à coté du campus. Peut être que j'aurai le temps d'en prendre plus après le travail... si le café est toujours ouvert '' Je dis essayant de trouver si il y a un moyen d'acheter des céréales entre l'école et le travail.

J'attrape mon cartable et me dirige vers la pote.

''Je n'ai pas le droit a un bisou d'au revoir Sexy ?''

Je me retourne et sors. Je suis pratiquement sur de l'avoir entendu glousser.

L'école craint ce jour la, les choses était toujours bizarre avec Adam et moi et ma partenaire de danse continuait de me marcher sur les pieds.

''Comment tu es rentrer dans cette école ?'' Je lui demanda pour la dixième foi.

Ok, c'était un peu méchant, mais, aller, comment, être présent dans une école d'art et ne pas savoir danser un tango ?

Le travail était un peu mieux, jusqu'à ce que mon ordinateur se casse et que je perde tout mon travail. Et le top des trucs, je sais que je vais être sexuellement harceler dés que je rentrerai à la maison. Je pris un grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le loft me préparant à ce que Blaine allait me dire. La première chose que je vis quand j'ouvris la porte fut deux boites de céréales sur la table de cuisine. Mes très chère et organiques céréales qui sont vendu seulement dans un magasin de New york.

''Ça m'a pris toute la vie pour trouver cette merde. Je pense que je mérite au moins une félation. '' Dit Blaine en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

''Enlève tes mains pleine de maladies de moi.''

''Pas d'inquiétude Sexy, je suis tout propre. Je vient juste de me faire dépister''

''Félicitations. Ne me touche plus jamais.''

''Tu es tout le temps trop stressé, ce petit ami ne doit pas être un bon coup.''

''As-tu déjà penser que toi et tes commentaires sont la raison du pourquoi je suis toujours autant stressé ?''

Il me laissa partir et fit un pas en arrière.

''Il faut que j'aille travailler''

Merci Dieu, je peux avoir quelques heures sans avoir besoin d'avoir affaire à lui.

''Tu devrais t'arrêter prendre une bière Sexy.''

''Je ne bois pas''

''Jamais ?''

''Et bien, pas souvent''

''Je me barre à minuit, si tu es nu dans mon lit quand je rentre je m'assurerai que tu déstresse peu après.''

''J'ai un petit ami Blaine.''

''Je te promets que je sais des trucs qui ferons courber tes orteils, des trucs qu'il n'oserai même pas rêver''

''Probablement parce qu'il ne pense pas au sexe 27 heure sur 24''

''Avec toi comme petit ami je suis sur qu'il le fait. Je veux dire, tu dois savoir à quel point ton derrière est tentant''

''Tu ne dois pas aller au travail ?''

''C'est vrai...Toi et ton fessier vous aller me manquer Sexy. Tu est sur tu ne veux pas venir au travail avec moi? Je peux te prendre dans les toilettes pendant ma pause ? Non ? Prochaine fois alors ?''

''Mettons une chose au clair, toi et moi ok ? Ça n'arrivera jamais. Toi et ta probablement minuscule chose n'irons jamais autour de moi.''

''On verra ça Sexy''

''J'ai un nom tu sais''

''Je sais que tu en as un Kurt, mais je pense que Sexy te va mieux''Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer l'appartement derrière lui.

C'est probablement la plus odieuse personne que j'ai jamais rencontrer dans ma vie entière. Je suis sur que la plupart des choses qu'il dit, c'est pour se moquer de moi, comme me dire que j'ai un fessier tentant. Je ne le décrirai même pas comme ça, Blaine par contre...Putain de merde ! D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Non. Ne ne pense pas et ne penserai pas de lui de cette façon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 !Bonne année à tous !

Anaklaineuse: Un grand merci à toi et je te souhaites une très bonne année.

Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

><p>Après avoir essayer de dormir, sans succès, je me leva finalement et me fit du lait chaud avec un peu de cannelle, juste comme ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire quand j'était enfant. J'était juste sur le point de finir de le faire chauffer quand j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.<p>

''Tu m'attends Sexy ?''

''Je pouvais pas dormir, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.''

''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?''

''Du lait chaud. Tu en veux ?''

''Bien sur''

J'attrape deux mugs et les remplis tout les deux. J'ai faillis les faire tomber quand je me suis tourner et que je l'ai vu se déshabiller.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?''

''Tu es en pyjama donc je pensais que je devrais l'être aussi.'' Il accrocha ses pouces en dessous de son boxer et me leva un sourcil interrogateur.

''Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça !''

''Mais d'habitude je dors nu Sexy''

''Je m'en fiche. Laisse ton boxer sur toi''

''Tu veux l'enlever toi même?''

''Définitivement pas''

''Un de ses jours tu me suppliera d'enlever ce boxer''

''Non''

Je posa les mugs sur la table .

''Donc, tu faisais ça pour moi ?'' Blaine demanda.

''Non, je le faisais pour moi mais j'ai l'habitude d'en faire pour mon frère aussi donc j'en ai fait trop ''Je dit à Blaine.

''Je savais pas que tu avais un frère''

''Je suis surpris que Rachel ne te l'ai pas mentionner, c'est son ex''

''La pute ?''

''Non, celui qui a frappé l'a frappé''

''Cool''

''Elle te l'as dit ça ?''

''Ouais, elle t'as dis que mon groupe joue au restaurant ou elle travaille la nuit ?''

J'acquiesca.

''Et bah, des fois on parle entre deux chaises''

Il avala son lait chaud.

''Si tu ne peus toujours pas dormir vient dans ma chambre, je peux t'aider à te relaxer''

''Je ne coucherais pas avec toi Blaine''

''Je pensais plutôt que je pourrai te faire un massage, mais c'est intéressant ou ton esprit est aller Sexy''

''Pourquoi tu fais ça ?''

''Faire quoi ?''

''M'appeler Sexy''

''Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais je reçois un petit rougissement juste la.'' Il dit en touchant ma joue.'' Et c'est sérieusement la chose la plus Sexy que j'ai jamais vu''

Attend, donc quand il m'appelle sexy il le pense vraiment ?

''Bonne nuit Sexy'' Il chuchota avant d'embrasser ma joue.

J'essaye d'ignorer le fait qu'un simple baiser sur ma joue remua plus de sentiments en moi que le plus passionnés des baiser avec Adam. Ce serait bizarre si j'acceptai cette offre de massage ? Ça serait juste? En plus il est probablement nu maintenant … Ouais, ça n'arrivera pas.

Je finit mon lait chaud et partit dans ma chambre .J'essaya quelques techniques de relaxation tirées d'un livre mais je ne pouvais toujours pas dormir.

J'entendis un coup à la porte et la vu s'ouvrir.

''Tu as encore des problèmes à t'endormir Sexy ?''

''Ouais''

''Et tu est trop fier pour me demander un massage''Il dit, marchant vers mon lit .

Je gela sur place.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Sexy je n'essayerais rien . J'ai même mis un jogging. Allonge toi sur le ventre''

Je fis ce qu'il dit et je le sentis me chevaucher.

''Les mains restent au dessus de l'Équateur.''Je lui dis.

''Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'essayerai rien''

Je senti ses mains atteindre le dessous de mon haut quand il commença gentillement à dénouer mes muscles. Il continua de varier la pression qu'il utilisait et le nombre de temps qu'il passer sur une zone ou une autre. Plus il me massait, plus je me relaxais, je dois admettre que je ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il n'essayerait rien donc je passa les première minutes tendu, puis fini pas me détendre oubliant mes inquiétudes .

''Bonne nuit Kurt'' Je l'entendis chuchoter avant de grimper hors de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

AnaKlaineuse: Qui ne serais pas en faiblesse devant Blaine? C'est humainement impossible ! ;) Et c'est pas fini !

Klaineuse: Bonne année à toi aussi ^^. Le BadBoy!Blaine est de loin mon préféré de tout les Blaines . Je poste 1 fois par semaine et il y a 41 chapitre mais seulement pour ce premier chapitre The Rommate, ensuite i autres suite à cette histoire dont je tairais le nom sinon ça serait des gros spoilers ;).

Petite parenthèse: Hommage au victimes de l'attenta contre Charlie hebdo. #JesuisCharlie

Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

><p>Je me réveilla après la meilleur nuit de ma vie et dans une très bonne humeur. Encore une fois, je savais que Rachel serait partit pour la NYADA mais ça ne me dérangeais pas trop aujourd'hui. Je marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et m'assis pour préparer un grand bol de céréales.<p>

''Tu sais que tes céréales s'appellent cock ring hein ?'' Blaine demanda en rentrant dans la cuisine.

''Ça s'appelle Rooster's O's''Je lui dit en secouant le paquet.

''Comme j'ai dit, cock rings''.

Je le regarda et haussa les yeux au ciel quand je remarqua qu'il portait une serviette, et seulement une serviette .

''Tu vas bien Sexy ?'' Il me demanda quand je recracha mes céréales.

''Ouais, j'ai juste avaler de travers, je vais bien.''

''Je suis sur que tu l'es.'' Il répliqua, marchant vers la porte de sa chambre.

Ça devenait ridicule. Je le suivis dans sa chambre, il avait déjà mis son pantalon et attrapait un t-shirt quand j'entra.

''Tu peux au moins essayer de poter des vêtements dans les zones communes ?'' Je demanda et secouant ma tête.

''Tu est sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?''

''Oui''.

''A force de baver et je rougir, tu n'est pas très convainquant Sexy''. Il rigola et il mis son t-shirt.

''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles''

''Hey, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas encore rencontrer ton petit ami? C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu passer la nuit ici depuis que j'ai emménager et tu es seulement aller chez lui une seule fois.

''Je sais pas … Les choses sont un peu tendus entre nous récemment.''

''Parce-que tu me veux ?''

''Et voila, je pensais avoir une conversation normale avec toi, aussi bête que je suis''

''Désolé, j'essaye de te faire rire''

''Mauvaise tactique''

''Alors, pourquoi les choses sont tendus ?''

''Parce que ...On est à des étapes différentes de notre relation.''

''Putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Ça veut dire... il me dit qu'il m'aime, et je trouve le moyen de changer de sujet à chaque fois''

''Oh. Je vais te demander quelque chose et tu va être énervé mais je te le demande sérieusement ok ?

''Ok''

''Est-ce que c'est vraiment un bon coup ?''

''Excuse moi ?''

''Si tu n'est pas amoureux de lui mais que tu n'as pas rompu avec lui, doit y avoir une raison ? Donc, c'est le sexe ?''

''Je ne sais pas, je l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à le dire encore mais c'est peut-être vrai''

''Sexy, si tu l'aimais tu le saurais''

''Faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours.''

''On se voit plus tard Sexy''.Il dit en embrassant ma joue avant que je puisse quitter la chambre.

Est ce que ça va être un truc maintenant ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il le fait. Plus important, pourquoi j'espère que ça va être un truc ? Pourquoi je serais triste si je partais sans qu'il me dise au revoir ?

* * *

><p>''Hey, bébé''. Adam m'interpella dans le couloirs de la NYADA.<p>

''Salut'' Je lui répondis avant de lui offrir un petit baiser.

''Écoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois cette semaine.''

''Je suis désolé aussi Adam''.

''Je pensais que je pourrais venir ce soir ? On commandera chinois et on se câlinera devant un film romantique.''

''Je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça n'arrive pas''

''Bien, c'est fixer alors''

''Fantastique''

Ok donc ce soir Adam va rencontrer Blaine. Putain, ça va être un désastre.

J'ai seulement eut quelques cours aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas à travailler donc j'étais à la maison longtemps avant qu'Adam ait fini sa journée. Je n'ai aucune idée si Blaine serait à la maison ou pas et ça me préoccupait qu'il soit à la maison ce soir. Peut-être qu'il ne le seras pas et que je suis inquiet pour rien.

Bien sur, dès que je rentre dans l'appartement je vis Blaine assit sur le canapé jouant à un jeu vidéo. Alors c'est ça qu'il fait de ces journées?

''Salut Sexy, comment était les cours ?''

''J'aimerai vraiment que tu arêtes de m'appeler comme ça''

''Non c'est faux''

''Mon petit ami vient ce soir, s'il-te-plait essaye de te retenir''

''Je ne vais pas accepter un plan à trois si je ne l'ai même pas encore vu Sexy''

''C'est exactement le genre de chose que je ne souhaite pas que tu dises en sa présence''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Sexy, je vais essayer de ne pas rendre ton mec jaloux. Je vais juste m'asseoir et observer la compétition''

''Il n'y a pas de compétition Blaine''

''Je sais Sexy, mais pour son bien-être, prétendons qu'il a une chance ok ? ''

Je cligna des yeux dans sa direction.

''Tu es dans la désillusion Blaine''

''TU es dans la désillusion Sexy, tu me veux et on le sait tout les deux''

''Désillusion'' Je répéta.

Je décida de trouver un restaurant Chinois dans l'annuaire pour nous prendre de la nourriture, décidant que le mieux était d'ignorer Blaine tout simplement.

''Tu commandes chinois ? Le poulet aux amandes est ce que je préfère''Il me dit.

J'appela et commanda la nourriture pour quelle arrive un peu avant Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 !

Klaineuse: Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire le second et troisième volet mais celui-ci se termine bien t'en fais pas. Je crois que BadBoy!Blaine fait chavirer tout le monde! Moi comprise

lovely-CC-lovely: Merci pour les encouragements ça fait plaisir, je trouve aussi que c'est de mieux en mieux et savoir que ce qu'on fait ça plait ça encourage encore plus.

AnaKlaineuse: pas mal ^^ Sans serviette aussi c'est bien, voir mieux!

Et non je ne suis pas désolée pour les fautes, mes chapitres seront maintenant corrigés par licorne arc-en-ciel, que je remercie beaucoup ;

* * *

><p>Adam m'envoya un message pour me faire savoir qu'il était presque à l'appartement, donc j'ouvris la porte pour l'autoriser à rentrer quand il sera là. Quand il le fit, nous partageâmes un rapide câlin suivit d'un baiser.<p>

Blaine marcha vers nous et, d'où il était, regarda Adam de haut et en bas,un sourire présent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le fit.

''Tu dois être le petit ami.''

''Et tu dois être le colocataire.''

''Oh, tu es anglais. Sexy, tu ne m'as jamais dis que ton petit ami était anglais.''

''Sexy ?'' Demanda Adam.

''Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que Kurt est sexy ?'' Demanda Blaine.

''Bien sur que je le pense. Je n'aime juste pas que les autres gars l'appellent comme ça.''

''Tu peux pas empêcher les autres gars de le remarquer.''

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

''Soyez gentils, tout les deux.'' Je leur dit.

''Tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais regarder chéri ?'' Demandai-je à Adam espérant changer le sujet et casser la tension.

''Peu importe, ce que tu veux Bébé .''

J'alla en direction de la télé et chercha sur NETFLIX pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à regarder quand Adam paya la nourriture chinoise qui venait d'arriver.

''Pourquoi tu as commandé du poulet aux amandes bébé ? Tu sais que je déteste ça.''

Blaine rigola encore et attrapa le poulet des mains d'Adam.

''Tu as commandé pour lui ?''Adam demanda

''Oui,ça aurait été impoli de ne pas le faire. Si Rachel était la maison je lui aurai commandé quelque chose aussi.''

''Oû est Rachel ces derniers temps ? Je l'ai à peine vu depuis que j'ai emménagé .'' Demanda Blaine.

''Actuellement, je sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle a un nouveau petit ami'' Je lui dis.

Je mis un DVD pendant qu'Adam et moi nous nous enroulâmes sur le canapé mangeant la nourriture tandis que nous regardions''N'oublie jamais''. Blaine s'assit de l'autre côté de moi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il nous rejoignes mais je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangeais pas. Nous finîmes de manger et mettons les déchets sur la table à café , nous avions éteint les lumières pour mieux apprécier le film et j'appréciais cela étant donné que le film me faisait toujours pleurer et je ne voulais pas qu'Adam le remarque. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi les gens pleuraient pendant les films et je suis pratiquement sur que si Blaine le remarquait il se moquerait de moi. Mais encore une fois il fit la chose opposée de ce que j'attendais et il prit gentillement ma main jusqu'àce que le film se finisse et il la relâcha avant qu'Adam le remarque.

''Aww Kurt est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un film hein.''

''Je sais Adam mais c'est juste tellement romantique et triste.''

''Mais ils prétendent juste être amoureux.''

''Je pense que c'est mignon le fait que Kut soit ému'' Dit Blaine en prenant ma défense.

''Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu essayes juste de renter dans son pantalon !''S'exclama Adam.

''Ne pas rabaisser ses sentiments et essayer de le séduire ne sont pas la même chose.''

''Arrêtez ça tout les deux, maintenant !''

''Je n'ai rien fait'' Entendis-je Blaine murmurer quand il partit.

''Kurt, je suis désolé . Je n'essayais pas de me moquer de toi. Je te le promet, je ne comprend juste pas.'' Me dit Adam prenant gentillement mon visage.

''Je sais.''

''Je t'aime Kurt'' Me dit Adam avant que j'ai la chance de deviner comment j'allai éviter le sujet, il y eut un grand crack dans la cuisine. Quand nous nous tournâmes, nous vîmes Blaine qui se tenait debout, un mug cassé dans la main.

''Oops'' Rigola t-il, haussant les épaules.

''Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre s'il-te-plaît ?'' Demanda doucement Adam.

''Adam.''

''Juste pour être seul un moment. On a pas eut la chance d'avoir un moment pour nous deux depuis que je suis arrivé .''

''Ouais, ok.''

Adam et moi allâmes vers ma chambre et Adam ferma la porte.

Adam m'attrapa par la ceinture et me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser .Quand tu arrêtes d'y penser, embrasser est assez étrange. Je veux dire, comment poser sa bouche sur celle d'un autre est supposé te faire sentir bien ? Ok, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'embrassais mais honnêtement je ne voit pas le but que ça a, j'ai entendu les gens parler d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac quand ils embrassaient quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

''Kurt s'il-te-plaît, est-ce-qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? Ça ne va pas être du pur sexe mais est ce qu'on peut essayer quelque chose ?''

''Je te l'ai dit plein de fois que je ne suis pas prêt... Tu sais quoi je ne plus faire ça.''

''Faire quoi bébé ?''

''Faire ça.'' Disais-je, faisant des gestes entre nous deux.

''Aller Kurt, tu ne veux pas dire ça.''

''Si Adam. Je ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un qui continue d'essayer de me mettre la pression pour du sexe.''

''Je ne le mentionnerais plus, je te le promet.''

''Tu as dis déjà dit ça avant Adam.''

''Mais, je t'aime.''

''Je sais... Le fait est que je t'aime pas Adam. Désolé , je pensais que si j'essayais de rester avec toi assez longtemps ça serait le cas mais, ça fait six mois et je ne t'aime toujours pas.''

''Oh... Wow... Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si difficile de m'aimer.''

''Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que ça veut pas dire qu'un autre gars ne t'aimera pas. T'en trouveras un qui le fera et qui voudra avoir du sexe avec toi tout le temps. Mais ce gars n'est pas moi.''

''C'est propos à de Blaine ?''

''Quoi ?'''

''Est-ce que tu me laisses tomber pour lui ? Tu baises avec lui ?''

''Non, Adam je suis vierge ! Ça n'a rien voir avec Blaine je te le promet.''

''J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardais. Il veut te dévorer et tu le regardes comme si tu voulais le laisser faire alors ne me fait pas croire tes conneries''

''Je ne le regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui et je ne veux certainement pas coucher avec lui !''

''La seule personne que tu dupes c'est toi.''

''Tu sais quoi Adam ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, toi et moi c'est fini.''

''Ne viens pas pleurer quand il te baiseras et qu'il te laisseras après.'' Dit-il avant de quitter ma chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7!

Kurtnie: Merciii beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir d'attirer de nouveaux lecteurs, en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira

Klaineuse: Oui Kadam a enfin rompu mais Adam reviendra un peu plus tard malheureusement :(

Haha: Heureuse que l'histoire te plaises ^^, Adam est juste un peu presser mais il n'est plus très important maintenant. Houra!

AnaKlaineuse: Je savais bien que sans serviette ça serait mieux ^^ Klaine approche bientôt... ou pas

Merci a licorne arc-en-ciel pour la correction!

* * *

><p>Je fus le premier à me lever le lendemain. J'étais assis dans la cuisine en train de manger des œufs brouillés lorsque Blaine est sortit de sa chambre suivit par un grand gars avec les cheveux rouges.<p>

"Bonjour."

Blaine sourit.

"Bonjour, heu... Qui est-ce?"

"Ted ... Non attend Todd."

"Josh." Dit le gars.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Blaine.

"Mon nom est Josh." Répéta le gars.

"Sérieux?"

Le gars hocha la tête et Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si je vais te revoir un jour."

"Quoi?" Demanda Josh d'un air blessé.

''Écoute, la nuit dernière, c'était amusant, tu es un très bon coup. Il faut que tu t'entraînes à sucer , mais tu es assez agréable et serré, ce qui est très bien pour l'équilibre. Mais ce n'était que pour une nuit, c'est l'heure pour toi d'y aller maintenant..."

''Tu as besoin d'être si cruel?" Demandais-je à Blaine après que Josh soit partit.

Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Où est ton petit-ami ?"

"Aucune idée, sa maison, je suppose."

"Il n'a pas passé la nuit ici ?"

Je secoua la tête.

"Et tu dis que je suis cruel; au moins je laisse le gars dormir après, moi."

"Tu ne connais pas ma vie Blaine, ne prétend pas que tu la connais ."

"Eh bien excuse moi Princesse." Blaine dit vivement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte pour allais travailler, sachant qu'on était vendredi ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas NYADA,ce qui signifie aucune chance de tomber sur Adam, je fut très heureux de remettre cette rencontre le plus loin possible. J'aime mon travail et je suis très reconnaissant qu'Isabelle me laisse rester à temps partiel après je sois entré à la NYADA donc en général le vendredi je suis dans une très bonne humeur, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, j'étais énervé. Sûrement le résultat de ma rupture avec Adam, mais il y a cette petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête qui me dit que ce n'est pas pourquoi j'étais bouleversé.

Je décida d'oublier ma colère et de me concentrer uniquement sur mon travail et, à la fin de la journée, je me sentais assez détendu, c'est sûrement lu fait de regarder des photos de vêtements fabuleux. Mais dès que je suis rentré, ma bonne humeur avait disparu, il y avait encore un autre type bizarre dans mon appartement, celui-ci était assis sur mon canapé à côté de Blaine, le gars était grand avec ... eh bien pour être honnête le visage d'un suricate.

"Qui êtes-tu?" Lui demandais-je en posant mes yeux sur lui.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Un autre de tes coups d'un soir?" Demandais-je à Blaine.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Non, Sebastian est dans les Warblers avec moi."

"Nous avons pensé à être ''amis avec avantages'' mais personne voulait être le passif." Me dit Sebastian.

''Je serais en bas pour toi Sexy." Chuchota Blaine dans mon oreille quand il marcha devant moi pour aller dans la cuisine, sa voix si près de mon oreille envoya un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Tourne-toi pour moi Kurt, je veux voir ton postérieur , Blaine n'arrête pas de parler de ça."

"Non."

"S'il-te-plait, fais pas comme si tu ne voulais pas que les gens le regarde, c'est tout l'intérêt des pantalons serrés que tu as n'est-ce-pas?"

"Ils sont à la mode." Dis-je à Sebastian.

"Ils seraient beaucoup mieux sur le plancher de ma chambre." Sebastian sourit.

"Hey!" Blaine cria." Chasse gardé Bas. "

"C'est vrai, désolé."

"Rachel!" Criais-je désespérément pour changer de sujet.

"Mon dieu, tu es à la maison." Dit-elle en bondissant hors de sa chambre. "Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué mon absence ces derniers temps. Eh bien, je suis heureux de vous dire que j'ai été acceptée dans une production off-Broadway de_ violon sur le toit_, il ouvre dans deux semaines."

"C'est super Rachel ! Félicitations !"

Je la serra dans mes bras.

"Oui, j'ai été très occupée avec les répétitions, mais tout ça en vaut la peine. Est-ce que je prends des billets pour la soirée d'ouverture pour toi et Adam ?"

"Adam et moi avons rompu la nuit dernière."

Je jurais avoir vu les oreilles de Blaine se dressaient.

"Oh, c'est trop dommage Kurt. Il a dit pourquoi ?" Demanda Rachel en frottant mon bras.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il rompait avec toi ?"

"J'ai rompu avec lui Rachel."

"Intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre Sexy?"

"Non."

Blaine sourit. "Continue de te faire croire ça."

''Je suis désolée, j'ai répétition ce soir donc on peut pas faire le rituel de rupture avec de la glace et des chips." Me dit Rachel.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Rachel, Sebastian et moi on prendra soin de lui."

"Mon Dieu ! S'il-vous-plait non !" M'écriais-je.

"Fantastique! " Dit Rachel tout en frappant dans ses mains.

"Oui, on sait exactement quoi faire pour lui changer l'esprit." Ajouta Sebastian.

"Mais je ne veux rien faire avec vous deux !" Protestais-je.

"Oh allez Sexy ! Ce sera amusant !"

"Dîtes-moi ce que vous prévoyez."

"Nous allons juste aller boire quelques verres et danser."

"C'est tout ?"

"C'est tout."

''Très bien."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

**Je prévient; précense de lemon dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux que ça n'interrese pas, je l'ai mis en gras pour l'évité.**

Klaineuse: Adam ne seras pas trop présent juste deux ou trois apparitions, des fois bonnes ou moins bonnes... En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que tu as aimer les autres :) enjoy!

AnaKlaineuse: Si si ils vont vraiment danser promis! Même plus! Oupsss j'en ai trop dis :$ Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Blaine et Sébastian m'emmenèrent au Scandals, le bar où travaillait Blaine pour qu'ils ne vérifient pas nos identifiants et, également car Blaine pourrait nous obtenir des boissons gratuites. À vrai dire, je trouvai l'endroit très dégoûtant, il aurait bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage et environ 1000 $ de désinfectant. Je ne sais pas comment Blaine peut travailler ici, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger.<p>

''Colle toi près de moi ok Sexy ? Les gars ici vont te manger vivant."

J'acquiesçai.

Peu de temps après nous fûmes arrivés, Sebastian disparu dans une foule d'hommes, mais Blaine ne semblait pas inquiet pour lui, donc je ne l'étais pas non plus.

Blaine attrapa ma main et nous conduis au bar où il nous commanda de la tequila. Je fit une drôle de tête quand je bus un verre, ça brûlait mon nez et je voudrais vraiment tout recracher mais je me suis forcé à avaler.

"Tu n'aime pas la tequila hein sexy?"

"Définitivement pas."

Il sourit et m'ordonna un cocktail et pour lui une bière. J'aime cette boisson, beaucoup plus que la tequila, le jus d'orange masque le goût d'alcool, je vida donc mon verre rapidement.

"Whoa ralenti sexy."

"Danse avec moi Blaine."

"D'accord."

Je l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers la piste de danse bondée. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi, mais je l'attrapa et le tira vers moi, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me regarda, et cambra un sourcil.

''Je ne veux pas être séparer." Lui dit-je.

"Bien sûr."

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, le tenant pendant que nous dansions. Plus le temps passa plus la danse se transformée en broyage l'un contre l'autre.

''Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre Sexy."

"Ouais, ok."

"Peut-être juste de l'eau pour toi."

"Je ne suis pas saoul Blaine, je peux gérer un autre verre."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Est-ce qu'il faut que je te récite l'alphabet à l'envers pour te le prouver ?"

Blaine rit.

''Ok c'est bon, tu peux avoir un autre verre. Mais essaye de ne pas avaler celui-ci."

"J'avais soif."

"Uh-huh."

Il me tendit un autre cocktail et quand il ne me regarda pas, j'avalai mon verre et signala au barman de m'en donner un autre que je buvais plus lentement, faisant semblant de prendre de petites gorgées plutôt que tout avaler. Quand j'eus enfin fini, je le traîna sur la piste de danse. Alors que nous étions collés, nos yeux était liés ensemble et je ne peux honnêtement pas vous dire, lequel de nous se pencha en premier ou si nous l'avons fait en même temps ,mais la chose dont je suis sûr c'était que ses lèvres étaient sur le miennes. Oh, il y a les papillons, ceux dont tout le monde parlent. Ou peut-être que c'est l'alcool.

Nous nous sommes éloignés pour reprendre notre souffle et il me regarda avec incertitude alors je bougea ma main à l'arrière de sa tête et le tira une fois de plus vers moi. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres , un peu comme Adam avait fait tant de fois, mais en même temps d'une manière complètement différente. Ses gestes étaient plus doux, moins dominateur et plus ...Passionnant. J'ouvris mes lèvres, et pour la première fois je compris pourquoi les gens aiment tellement les French kiss : sa façon de bouger sa langue dans ma bouche était céleste. Il tira doucement ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents me faisant gémir.

"Blaine, je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Je pensais qu'on s'amusait."

''C'est vrai... Rentrons à la maison."

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de transmettre ma pensée.

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

Il héla un taxi et puis m'attira vers lui. J'essayai de le chevaucher et de l'embrasser pendant que nous roulions mais il chuchota dans mon oreille "Patience Sexy'' et il m'assit près de lui et frotta sa main le long de ma cuisse. Après la plus longue route en taxi de ma vie nous arrivâmes en face de notre immeuble. Dès que nous fûmes tous les deux hors du taxi, nous attaquâmes à nouveau les lèvres de me poussa contre le mur de notre bâtiment.

"Tu es si chaud sexy, je pourrais te prendre juste ici."

"A l'étage, maintenant!"

J'attrapai sa main et le tira dans les escaliers maudissant l'absence d'ascenseur dans notre immeuble tandis nous courûmes dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant sur chaque palier pour s'embrasser. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, nous recommençâmes contre la porte jusqu'au moment où Blaine me souleva et me porta.

"Ma chambre ou la tienne Sexy ?"

''Je n'ai pas de préservatifs."

"Donc ma chambre."

**Quand il me transporta, nous avions commencé à arracher les vêtements de l'autre, ou du moins ceux que nous pouvions sans avoir à arrêter de s'embrasser trop longtemps. Quand nous atteignîmes sa chambre, il m'allongea sur son lit et dépouilla mon pantalon.**

**''Dieu, Sexy, t'as pas mis de boxer ?"**

**"Ce jean est trop serré pour mettre un boxer." Soupirais-je.**

**''Putain, comment suis-je censé ne pas jouir dans mon pantalon chaque fois que je vais te voir là dedans maintenant?"**

**Je m'assis et attrapa l'avant de son jean le tirant vers moi pour défaire son pantalon. Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser assez longtemps pour se tortiller et retirer son jean et le boxer noir serré qu'il portait. Lorsque nous nous embrassâmes, je sentis son entrejambe frotter contre la mienne et je jeta ma tête en arrière en gémissant, il attaqua mon cou, le couvrant de suçons.**

**''Putain Blaine. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Sexy, je te tiens."**

**Il tendit la main et saisit une bouteille de lubrifiant, mettant un peu de gel sur son doigt avant frottant doucement contre mon entrée, relaxant mes muscles avant de pousser son doigt dedans.**

**"Putain ! Blaine !"**

**''Je vais ajouter un deuxième doigt, ok?"**

**''Dieu, oui !"**

**Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et je gémit de nouveau.**

**"Tu aime ça Sexy ? Alors, tu vas adorer ça." Dit-il, courbant ses doigts afin qu'ils frôlent ma prostate.**

**"Putaiiiiiin! S'il-te-plait, maintenant Blaine !"**

**"Bientôt Sexy, tu n'es pas encore assez tendu."**

**Le troisième doigt brûla un peu au début, mais bientôt il devint incroyable. J'étais pathétique dans les mains de Blaine ,et nous avions tous les deux compris.**

**"Je pense que tu es prêt Sexy."**

**Je le vis mettre un préservatif (ok donc c'est peut être parce que je n'ai jamais vu celle d'un autre gars de près avant, mais oh mon dieu, je pense que cela pourrait être la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu) et puis il l'enroba de lubrifiant. Il s'aligna avec moi et lentement, commença à pousser et à m'embrasser quand il le faisait. J'enveloppai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le tenu près de moi quand il était au plus profond de moi.**

**"Ça va Sexy?"**

**"Ouais j'ai juste besoin d'une minute."**

**"Ok dis-moi quand tu es prêt."**

**Il m'embrassa partout où ses lèvres pouvaient m'atteindre jusqu'à ce que je sois habitué à la sensation.**

**"Bouge Blaine ... mais lentement."**

**Il commença à pousser lentement en moi.**

**"Oh putain!"**

**"T'aime ça?"**

**''Dieu oui ! Blaine plus fort !."**

**Il s'enfonça en moi plus fort et je me resserra à son dos. Il mena une main entre nous et commença a me toucher. Je commença à sentir la chaleur dans mon estomac.**

**"Je suis si proche Blaine."**

**"Libères toi pour moi Kurt." Me dit-il en accentuant les rythmes de sa main, se mêlant parfaitement avec ceux de ses hanches.**

**"Oh BLAINE !" Criais-je quand je fût arrivé au bout. Je pus le sentir éjaculer dans le préservatif.**

**Il s'effondra sur moi et nous partageâmes quelques baisers paresseux avant qu'il sorte doucement, me faisant sifflé légèrement.**

**"Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée." Je lui dit grignotant ma lèvre.**

**Il s'assit et se frotta le visage.**

**"Ouais probablement pas ... .Tu devrais y aller."**

**Je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de remplir mes yeux, j'attrape mes vêtements et retourne dans ma chambre. Je maudissais ma stupidité, j'avais attendu si longtemps pour trouver le bon gars et puis j'ai renoncé à pour ma salope de colocataire dès que j'ai bus quelques verres de trop. Merci dieu, au moins nous avons utiliser un préservatif.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9!

Klaineuse: On verra par la suite si il ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre ;) Pour la publication, je publie une fois par semaine pour ne pas publier en retard. Comme ça je garde une publication fréquente et j'évite les coeurs brisés.

AnaKlaineuse: Et oui tu avais raison ;) l'histoire est trop prévisible. La tension arrive ...

Mamstaz: Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et enfer pas beaucoup de romantisme :( , pas pour l'instant en tout cas .

Merci a licorne arc-en-ciel pour la correction !

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai le lendemain matin et pendant quelques minutes, j'espérai que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais le battement dans ma tête et la sensibilité de mon derrière me rappelèrent que non. Je prit un boxer et me dirigeai vers la douche, malheureusement, lorsque j'arrivai à la salle de bains, Blaine la quittait et nous nous sommes presque écrasés contre l'autre.<p>

"Bonjour". Marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire à quelqu'un avec qui vous avait fait une erreur en étant semi-ivre.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et me frôla.

"Alors quoi ? Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu ne vas plus me parler ?"

Il se tourna et me regarda.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

"Oh s'il-te-plaît ! Tu as essayé de me mettre dans ton lit depuis le deuxième jours où tu as emménagé."

"Ok, d'abord la nuit dernière était ton idée, pas la mienne, et ensuite... C'est ce que tu m'as dit... Tu ne connais pas ma vie, ne prétend pas que tu l'as connais." Répondit-il.

"S'il-te-plait, dit moi que tu disais la vérité quand tu as dit que tu n'avais rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'attraper une de tes maladies ."

"Va te faire foutre Kurt."

''Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas trouver un autre étranger à baiser Blaine ?"

"Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Adam n'a jamais passé la nuit avec toi, tu es une vraie salope après."

"Va te faire foutre Blaine !"

"Toi, va te faire foutre, oh attends ! Je l'ai déjà fait."

Je claquai la porte de la salle de bains et pris une très longue douche chaude essayant d'expulser Blaine hors de moi. Quand je fus finalement sortis, je me sentis vraiment comme de la merde, je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de chercher quelque chose d'élégant à porter, j'enfilai juste un sweat. Quand je revins Blaine avait disparu. Probablement pour trouver un gars...

Il n'était toujours pas à la maison au moment où Rachel rentra de sa répétition.

"Aw Kurt, tu n'es pas sortis avec les garçons pour te remonter le moral?" Demanda t-elle, me prenant dans ses bras.

Je secoua la tête, décidant qu'il était préférable de la laisser penser que j'étais bouleversé de ma rupture avec Adam plutôt que de lui dire la vérité.

"Tu veux un peu de glace ?"

"Oui s'il-te-plaît, mais pas de la graisse végétalienne, j'ai besoin de bonnes choses grasses."

"Ok, tu veux un chick flick, film d'horreur ou une comédie pour aller avec?"

"Horreur, mais pas de vampires."

"Je sais."

Nous nous blottîmes ensemble sur le canapé et avant même que j'ai pu toucher à ma glace ou que Rachel est pu appuyer sur play, je me suis retrouvé en larmes. Elle m'a tenu pendant que je pleurai.  
>Je pleurai pour ma stupide erreur, je pleurai parce que j'ai jeté ma virginité au loin, je pleurai parce que je sais que si mon père le découvre, il serait tellement déçu de moi, et je pleurai parce que je sais que Blaine me déteste maintenant.<p>

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça hier."

''J'ai fait une erreur vraiment stupide Rachel."

"Rompre avec Adam ? Peut-être qu'il va revenir."

"Non, après ça."

"Après ça? Quand tu es allé avec Blaine et son ami?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Quelque chose dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier." Lui dit-je.

J'entendis Blaine marcher dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée.

Il a entendu ce que j'ai dit; je le sais grâce au regard sur son visage. Il alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot et nous claqua sa porte au nez.

"C'est quoi son problème ?" Demanda Rachel.

"Moi."

"Oh Kurt, vous n'avez pas..."

J'hochai la tête.

"Dit-moi tout."

Donc je le fit, en évitant les détails sur le sexe, mais je lui dit tout le reste y compris notre dispute par la suite.

"Oh Kurt tu as briser le cœur de ce pauvre garçon !"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Blaine est amoureux de toi, ne me dit pas que tu ne le vois pas."

"Tu es folle Rachel. Il était seulement intéressé par me mettre dans son lit et maintenant qu'il l'a fait, je ne suis plus digne de son précieux temps."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Me dit-elle.

"Tu es de son coté ? Tu es censée être ma meilleure amie ! Ça ne te dirais pas de me donner un peu de soutien ?"

Je lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Cette journée était officiellement la pire de ma vie. Je voulais juste me rouler au lit et dormir pendant une semaine.

"Kurt?"

Rachel frappa à ma porte.

"Je ne suis pas de son côté, je ne suis du côté de personne je te signale simplement les faits."

"Et ils sont faux Rachel."

"Je ne pense pas ."

"Probablement parce que tu n'as pas été très présente ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne vois-tu ce que je vois de mon côté ?"

''Je suis de ton côté Kurt, je sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu voulais que ta première fois ce passe, mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas tellement ivre et que tu savais ce que tu faisais."

"Ça ne signifie pas que ce n'était pas une erreur."

"C'est vrai, mais tu dois arrêter d'agir comme si c'était la faute de Blaine. Il faut être deux pour danser le tango ou dans ce cas, se foutre en l'air."

"Rachel Berry, je pense que c'est la première fois que je t'entend dire ça !"

"Ça m'arrive parfois." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est a cause du sexe que je suis énervé."

"Pourquoi tu es énervé alors ?"

"C'est compliqué."

"Tu n'as pas à me le dire Kurt mais tu dois en parler avec Blaine."

''Je n'en ai pas la force aujourd'hui."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Klaineuse: Qui a dit que Blaine Badboy ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments ? Ce chapitre le prouvera ;)

AnaKlaineuse: Blaine amoureux ? Sais pas... On verra par la suite ;) enjoy

Chapitre encore un peu triste mais ça s'amelliorera bientôt.

Merci à licorne arc-en-ciel encore une fois!

* * *

><p>"Tu me détestes vraiment parce que je t'ai dit oui ?" Demanda Blaine debout devant ma porte le lendemain.<p>

"Tu m'as viré de ton lit."

"Tu as dit que c'était une erreur."

"C'en était une."

''Ok.'' Dit-il, se tournant pour partir. "En passant, oui, je n'ai pas de maladies. Je suis loin d'être aussi salope que tu penses."

"S'il-te-plaît, la première conversation qu'on a eu tu t'es vanté des nombreux plan à trois que tu as eu."

''Mon Dieu Kurt. J'essayais simplement d'obtenir une réaction de ta part. Je n'ai jamais eu de plan a trois de toute ma vie."

''Très bien, tu es un peu moins salope que ce que je pensais, félicitations."

''Écoute Kurt, je sais que je ne signifie rien pour toi. Je sais que tu étais bouleversé par ta rupture et que j'étais simplement ton rebond ou un truc comme ça. Mais la prochaine fois, utilise un sextoy ou quelque chose, ok?"

"N'agis pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi Blaine."

''Je suis venu ici pour essayer de m'arranger avec toi. Pourquoi j'ai essayé ? Je ne sais pas. Si jamais tu décides d'arrêter d'être un tel connard, fait le moi savoir."

Je suis un connard ? Allez ! C'est lui qui... Oh merde, je suis un connard. Je savais que je devais le trouver et m'excuser mais honnêtement, j'étais encore trop énervé. Logiquement, j'ai commencé cette dispute, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'être énervé, surtout, parce qu'il m'avait viré de son lit hier. Il laisse des inconnus dormir dans son lit, mais pas moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi bon que ces gars dont il ne connaît même pas le nom?

Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui parlé, pas se battre avec lui, mais je sais aussi qu'il travaille ce soir, alors je décidai d'attendre qu'il arrive avec du lait chaud. Finn et moi avons eu nos meilleures conversations entre filles grâce au lait chaud, ça marchera peut-être aussi avec Blaine, d'ailleurs, il a aimé qu'on parle l'autre jour.

Il s'arrêta à la porte quand il me vit.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Kurt. Si tu veux que je parte, je vais déménager." Dit-il, appuyé contre la porte.

J'étais toujours en colère contre lui,en fait, de la situation, mais la pensée qu'il ne vive plus ici me frappa plus difficilement que ce que je pensais.

"Je veux que tu restes." Dit-je à contrecœur secouant légèrement la tête .

Il baissa les yeux, puis un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Alors je vais rester."

"Assieds-toi, je nous ai fais un peu de lait chaud." Dit-je en désignant sa tasse.

"D'accord."

"Nous devons parler."

"D'accord."

"Parle moi de ta première fois Blaine."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant clairement pourquoi je lui posais une question sur sa première fois.

''Allez, s'il-te-plait ?''

"Ouais ok, j'avais 15 ans, il y avait ce gars, Jérémiah était le directeur adjoint de Gap. On avait l'habitude de sortir boire un verre, et j'ai eu le plus grand béguin de toute ma vie pour lui. Je voulais lui chanter une chanson pour la Saint Valentin, mais le conseil de mon glee club ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Donc, à la place je l'ai attendu en dehors de son travail avec un gros bouquet de fleurs. Il a accepté d'être mon petit ami, mais a dit qu'à cause de notre différence d'âge, les gens ne comprendraient pas et que nous devrions nous cacher. Je pensais que ce que je faisais était intelligent. Peu de temps après, nous regardions un film chez lui et il m'a demandé si je l'aimais alors bien sûr je lui ai dis oui, il m'a dit de le prouver et il m'a conduit à sa chambre. Je n'étais pas complètement prêt mais il était mon petit ami et donc je lui devais ça . Alors oui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec lui cette nuit. Nous avons continué à en avoir aussi souvent que possible pendant des mois après et puis quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'étais tellement excité de pouvoir dire aux gens que l'on était ensemble, que c'était légal maintenant. Mais quand je lui ai dit, il s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son petit ami que j'étais son jouet pour le sexe et que c'était la seule chose pour laquel j'étais bon. "

Blaine haussa les épaules à la fin de son histoire, je pouvais voir que ça lui faisait encore mal mais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas me le montrer. La façon dont il a raconté l'histoire était presque robotique comme s'il essayait de s'en éloigner.

''Je suis désolé Blaine. C'est horrible."

"C'est ce que c'est." Il se racla la gorge. ''Maintenant, parles moi de ta première fois. Laisse moi deviner, c'était avec Adam."

Je secoua la tête.

"Ce n'était pas avec Adam ... C'était avec toi Blaine."

Il regardait sa tasse mais releva la tête à mes mots.

"Quoi?''

''J'étais vierge jusqu'à vendredi soir."

"Je ne savais pas."

"Je sais que tu ne le savais pas. Je pense que c'est pourquoi j'ai été un tel connard avec toi ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ma première fois ce passe et je remet la faute sur toi."

"Si j'avais su... J'aurais dit non."

J'acquiesça mâchant l'intérieur de ma lèvre.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il s'approchant pour prendre ma main, puis il se ravisa et la retira.

''Je suis désolé Blaine. Mais je pense que nous devrions nous donner un peu d'air durant un certain temps."

"Ouais, ok."

Après, ma relation avec Blaine était différent... Etrange. Nous quittions à chaque fois une pièce pendant que l'autre y était, ou on faisait ce qu'il fallait que l'on fasse dans cette pièce le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir partir plus vite. Il arrêta de m'embrasser sur la joue quand il partait et il arrêta de m'appeler Sexy, et une partie de moi se demandai si c'était parce qu'il m'avait vu nu et que, du coup, il ne m'avais pas trouvé sexy. Avant qu'on couche ensemble, nous formions une sorte d'amitié étrange, mais qui est partie maintenant, et il me manque...


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde!

Retour d'Adam dans ce chapitre !

AnaKlaineuse: Tuer ? Pourquoi tant de haine? ... En fait désolée je ll'ai déjà tuer avant toi :/ et j'ai donner son cadavre a mon chat en guise de Patté...

Klaineuse:Moi aussi je déteste Jeremiah :'( et Adam aussi qui comme je l'avais dit reviens ici ! Klaine se rapproche ? Ha bon ? ^^

Mamstaz: Toute tes suppositions sont justes et sont confirmées dans le chapitre alors enjoy !

Merci a licorne arc-en-ciel pour la correction

* * *

><p>Le lendemain était lundi et j'ai dormi sans mon réveil donc j'étais pressé, et j'ai attrapé la première tenue de danse propre, que j'ai jeté dans mon sac. Quand je me précipitais à la porte Blaine m'appela de la cuisine, je me suis retourné et il m'a jeté un muffin. Je l'ai remercié, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir besoin de sauter le petit déjeuner.<p>

"Bonjour Kurt." M'accueillit Adam dans notre classe de danse.

"Salut Adam."

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre. Je soupirai inconfortablement.

"Est-ce que c'est un suçon?" Me demanda t-il

Oh putain. Je l'avais oublié quand j'ai attrapé ma tenue de danse, le suçon était sur mon épaule et aurait été couvert par pratiquement n'importe quel autre de mes tenues. Il s'effaçait mais était toujours très visible sur ma peau plus que pâle.

"Hummm ..."

''Ok. C'est Blaine je suppose."

''Est-ce que c'est important ?"

"Pendant six mois, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt, et quelques jours après notre rupture, tu te ramènes avec un suçon ? Tu l'as baisé ?"

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires Adam."

"Donc c'est un oui. Tu as attendu combien de temps après qu'on ait rompu ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ?"

"Tu sais quoi Adam, oui j'ai couché avec Blaine dès que je t'ai largué. Heureux ?"

"Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne me met pas la pression et ne rabaisse pas mes sentiments. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas agis comme si c'était quelque chose que je lui devais."

"Et je l'ai fait ?"

"Oui. Toi et moi on est censé être juste amis. On est pas censé être un couple. Je sais que tu pensais que tu m'aimais, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le cas, pas vraiment. En tout cas pas de la façon dont on est censé aimer son petit ami."

"Donc, tu regrettes notre temps passé ensemble?"

"Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, on a passé de bons moments ensemble mais, honnêtement, à part s'embrasser, on a jamais agit comme un couple. Et je sais que c'est en grande partie à cause de moi, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que c'était une vrai relation. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle Adam, que tu l'admettes ou pas."

"Il y a des étincelles avec Blaine ?"

"Honnêtement ?" Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

"Il y a des feux d'artifices.''

"Fais attention, ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui se met dans des relations."

"Je sais." Soupirai-je. ''Ce n'est pas grave, nous parlons à peine en ce moment."

"Si tu veux des conseils sur la façon d'arranger les choses, tu parles à la mauvaise personne."

''Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont tout s'est terminé Adam."

"Ouais moi aussi. Peut-être que nous pouvons essayer d'être amis ? Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas encore prêt, mais... Plus tard ?".

''J'aimerais bien."

Quand je rentrai ce soir Rachel été une fois de plus à ses répétitions, ou du moins je pense que c'est là qu'elle était, donc Blaine et moi étions seuls à la maison. Il était dans le salon et lisait un livre quand je suis rentré , il m'a vu et s'est levé pour commencé à aller dans chambre.

"Ne fait pas ça."

"Faire quoi ?"

"Ne te caches pas de moi."

''J'essaye de te donner de l'espace, comme tu m'as demandé."

''Je sais, mais je déteste ça, et ça doit cesser Blaine. Nous étions en quelques sortes des amis avant... Et... Et je ... Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi."

"Ok alors, on ne fuit plus."

"On ne fuit plus."

"Tu veux dîner?"

Il hocha la tête, donc je partis nous cuisiner des légumes pendant qu'il été assis à la table de la cuisine pour me tenir compagnie. J'arrêta de couper les légumes une seconde et je tourna la tête pour le regarder.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Vas-y."

"Hummm...OK ...Tu ...Tu ne penses plus que je suis sexy... Maintenant que tu m'as vu ?"

"Quoi?"

"C'est juste que tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler toujours sexy, mais tu ne le fais plus et je me demande si peut-être... Peut-être quand je suis nu, je ne suis pas ... Sexy."

"Putain, Kurt. Tu es l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, surtout, quand tu es nu."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

"Ça me manque que tu m'appelles Sexy."

Il me sourit.

''Je savais que ça te plaisait Sexy."

Je rougis.


	12. Chapter 12

AnaKlaineuse: Déja Jérémiah ça suffit, je voudrais pas que mon chaton chope un virus ou un truc comme ça ! La pauvre...

Klaineuse: petit rapprochement? Et pourquoi pas un grand rapprochement? Et non Adam n'est pas une menace; comme l'a dit Blaine, il n'y a pas vraiment de concurrence, tout le monde sait que Blaine gagne tout le temps ;)

mamstaz: Je sais, je trouvais aussi que les chapitres était trop cours quand je l'ai lu en Anglais :( Mais bon l'avantages c'est qu'il y a 41 chapitres donc ça compense un peu ?

**Lemon dans ce chapitre souligné en gras. Je préviens.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je mangeai mes céréales quand Blaine sortit de la salle de bains, une fois de plus ne portant qu'une serviette.<p>

"Bonjour Sexy."

Apparemment, quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais qu'il m'appelle sexy, il l'a pris comme un feu vert pour reprendre son ancien comportement.

"Salut Blaine, je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour porter des vêtements dans les pièces communes."

"Ha bon? J'ai dû oublié. Oups."

"Peux-tu, sil-te-plaît, aller mettre quelque chose sur toi ?"

"Bien sûr." Il se tourna vers sa chambre, et laissa tomber sa serviette au sol. Je l'avais évidemment déjà vu nu quand nous avons couché ensemble, mais je n'avais pas pu voir cette partie de son corps et...Oh mon dieu, moi qui trouvais que ses fesses étaient excises avec un jean, elles sont encore mieux sans. Je voudrais juste les mordre. Il les agita, marcha lentement vers sa chambre pendant que je me rétractai dans ma chaise. Heureusement que j'étais encore dans mon pyjama qui cachait mon érection mieux que mes jeans.

Vous savez quoi ? Peut-être qu'il est temps qu'il soit victime de son propre jeux. Mais d'abord, j'avais besoin de prendre une douche et de soulager mon... problème. Je sauta dans la douche et commença à me toucher imaginant ce parfait derrière empalé sur moi et quand je serais au plus profond de Blaine. Je me souvenu des sons qu'il avait fait quand nous avions couché ensemble et je me demanda si il ferait les mêmes sons si c'était moi qui avait le contrôle. Je l'imaginai me suppliant de le prendre et je m'imagina le taquiner, allant plus lentement à chaque fois qu'il me priera d'être plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et que je le délivre de ses supplices. Je sentis mon orgasme m'atteindre et me souvins de son visage quand il l'avait fait. Je resta dans la douche quelques minutes de plus pour laisser l'eau froide rafraîchir ma peau surchauffée. Après que je sois sortis, je réalisa que j'avais oublié de prendre mes vêtements, je pouvais soit sortir et marcher dans ma chambre seulement vêtu d'une serviette ou mettre mon pyjama , je décida de remettre mon pyjama. Quand j'arriva dans ma chambre, je chercha à travers mon armoire en essayant de trouver la tenue parfaite et puis je le vis. Le pantalon que j'avais porté cette nuit-là. Blaine savait que je ne pouvais pas porter de sous-vêtements avec ce jean là, il m'a dit lui même qu'il pourrait venir dans son jean rien qu'en me voyant dedans. Parfait.

Je le mis et trouva la chemise parfaite qui accentuait mes bras et jeta un gilet sur moi pour ne pas pas porter seulement deux vêtements serrés. Je mis avec ça mes doc martins hautes. Je savais que j'étais bien habillé, mais assez pour me venger de Blaine ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sortis de ma chambre et je fus content de voir Blaine assis à la table de la cuisine. Je me suis penché vers le bas, faisant semblant d'inspecter mes bottes de manière à ce que mes fesses soit parfaitement alignées avec le regard de Blaine.

Je le sentis venir derrière moi et s'appuyer contre moi.

"Reste à la maison à la place d'aller en cours Sexy, laisse moi te prendre toute la journée." Il me tira vers le haut, afin que mon dos soit contre lui.

Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était dur. Il frotta ses mains sur mes hanches, vers mon entrejambe. Il mordilla doucement mon cou, me faisant haleter et me retourna dans ses bras, finissant alors face à face avec moi. J'étais fasciné par ses beaux yeux dorés et le désir qui y immergé.

"Oui." Soufflai-je.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Les ''papillons'' avant ? Ce n'était pas l'alcool. Je sentis ses mains glisser vers le bas pour se poser sur l'arrière de mon jean.

"Ce jean est en train de devenir mon préferé ." Murmura t-il "A partir de maintenant, tu le porteras que quand tu me voudras, ok ?"

"D'accord."

Peu de temps après, nous étions nus dans son lit.

"C'était ..." Je soupira.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne dit pas que c'était une erreur. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Kurt."

"Incroyable. J'allais dire que c'était incroyable."

''Ha ouais ?"

"Oui. Maintenant je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'une sieste avant le deuxième round."

"Le deuxième round ?"

''Tu as dit que ça durerai toute la journée Blaine."

"C'est vrai, je l'ai dit. Et je suis un homme de paroles."

Je leva le bras et plaça ma tête sur sa poitrine, puis laissa son bras se poser sur moi qu'il serra autour de mon épaule.

"Fait de beaux rêves Sexy." Dit-il embrassant le haut de ma tête.

"Mmm ... Quand on sera réveillé, je veux vraiment essayer de te monter."

''Putain Sexy, comment tu veux que je dorme si tu me dis des choses comme ça?"

Je le sentis durcir contre ma jambe.

"Comment, toi, tu veux que je dorme quand tu es aussi dur ?"

"T'as intérêt à me monter avant qu'on fasse une sieste Sexy."

''C'est logique."

**J'étais déjà préparé donc je n'avais pas besoin de plus de préparation, je mis le préservatif neuf sur Blaine et, ensuite, revêtis sa queue avec du lubrifiant avant de l'aligner avec mon entrée, et très lentement je m'enfonça sur lui, je m'arrêta quand je toucha ses cuisses, cet angle fait que je peut le sentir encore plus qu'avant. Il frotta ses mains sur mes hanches de haut en bas.**

**"Prend tout le temps que tu as besoin Sexy."**

**"Merde Blaine. Je suis complètement remplis. Je... Juste... Putain."**

**"Je suppose que t'aimes cette position Sexy."**

**"Putain de merde oui ! Je ... Devrais bouger."**

**Je commença à doucement monter et puis descendre .**

**"Je tiens à faire ça... Hum... Tous les jours."**

**"Tous les jours ?"**

**"Toute la journée et tous les jours."**

**Blaine rit.**

**"Tu peux le faire aussi souvent que tu le souhaites Sexy."**

**Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, avant de commencer à bouger plus vite.**

**"Oh merde Kurt." Gémit-il**

**Il se mit à bouger ses hanches en même temps que mes mouvements. Ses mains serraient mes hanches, j'étais sûr que j'aurais la marque de ses doigts après... Ou du moins, je l'espérais. Je plaça une de mes mains sur la sienne et utilisa l'autre pour me toucher en même temps.**

**''Je suis si proche Sexy." Gémit-il encore une fois.**

**Je lui souris méchamment avant d'arrêter mes mouvements.**

**''Qu'est ce que tu ...?''**

**"Pas encore ok ?"**

**"D'accord."**

**Je me pencha vers le bas et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis m'assit et balada mes mains sur sa poitrine.**

**"Dis-moi quand je peux rebouger ."**

**"Donne-moi juste une minute Sexy."**

**"Non." Répondis-je avant de recommencer à me déplacer à nouveau.**

**''Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me tuer ?"**

**''Mort par le sexe... Belle façon de partir."**

**"T'écriras sur ma tombe ''baisé à mort par le plus sexy colocataire du monde''."**

**''Arrête de parler, et continue."**

**"DIEU OH!"**

**J'accelerai mes mouvements encore plus et que je monta Blaine aussi rapidement que je pus, la tête de son lit tapait contre le mur derrière.**

**''Putain, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu vas me laisser aller jusqu'au bout cette fois !"**

**Au lieu de répondre, je serra sa main sur ma hanche.**

**"Si proche." Gémis-je.**

**Il me suivit peu de temps après et je sentis mon propre orgasme m'atteindre.**

Je m'effondra vers le bas sur sa poitrine et il leva la tête pour m'embrasser doucement.

"J'ai besoin de sommeil." Murmurai-je, enterrant ma tête dans le creux de son cou et m'endormant.

* * *

><p><em>Je part au ski pendant les vacances donc je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitres dimanche. Donc je sais pas quand je posterais le nouveau, dans deux ou trois semaines peut-être.<em>


End file.
